Printed circuit boards (PCBs), with integrated circuits and various components are in common use in electronics products. Stacking printed circuit boards increases circuit density, and is commonly seen in card cages in personal computers, and in mezzanine boards, daughter boards, piggyback boards and various housings and packages of electronics products. Various connectors and connector types facilitate stacking of printed circuit boards. Yet, there is still a need in the art for improvements to arrangements of stacked printed circuit boards, for high density or to meet various form factors.
It is in this context in which the present embodiments arise.